Electroencephalography (EEG) involves measuring and recording electrical activity corresponding to neural processes in the brain. EEG data is typically measured using a plurality of electrodes placed on the scalp of a user to measure voltage fluctuations resulting from this electrical activity within the neurons of the brain.
Certain examples are shown in the above-identified figures and described in detail below. In describing these examples, like or identical reference numbers are used to identify the same or similar elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale and certain features and certain views of the figures may be shown exaggerated in scale or in schematic for clarity and/or conciseness. Additionally, several examples have been described throughout this specification. Any features from any example may be included with, a replacement for, or otherwise combined with other features from other examples.